About Her
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: The Taijiya couldn't take her eyes off of InuYasha as the group began packing up to set out... Whatever almost happened in the hut between the two of them was a mistake. //Experimental multi-shot with SanxInu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! Soo.. I know this seems kind of strange for me, but.. I don't know, it's just something I had to do. I don't exactly enjoy this pairing, so don't expect a lot of anything about this one, guys.

I guess you can say I'm just trying on different pairings, seeing which ones I really enjoy writing about.

Of course, as you know, Sango & Sesshoumaru will always be my favorite. (: And I will most definitely continue writing about them.

So, without further ado.. uh.. enjoy! ;D

oOo

_Wh.. where am I? _

Sango tried to move, but her entire body was sore. She felt the same way she did when she was under Naraku's care, when he had deceived her and made her believe it was InuYasha that caused her such pain and agony. Memories of their previous battle flashed through her mind. She groaned.

"Don't move.." She recognized that voice. It came from the corner of the small hut she had been lying in. Using what little strength she had, the Taijiya painfully twisted her body in order to see who was with her, "I said don't move, idiot."

"Inu.. InuYasha?"

"Yeah, who did'ya think I was?"

"No-nobdy.."

"Surprised?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kagome went out with some villagers to find herbs for your wounds."

"Where is Miroku?" Silence fell in the hut as Sango's chocolate brown eyes bore into InuYasha's amber hues, "InuYasha.."

"Why do you even bother with him, Sango? You're much better off—"

"Where is he?"

"He.. he disappeared with one of the female villagers." InuYasha looked away. He couldn't bear to see the hurt look on Sango's face. She had been through so much. She saved them. She was a warrior, who did not deserve such hurt, "You're so much better off without him, Sango.."

"I know.." InuYasha was surprised by that response and frowned at her.

"Then why do you go to him?" Sango struggled to sit up and InuYasha noticed. He hurried to her side and aided her, a clawed hand on the small of her back. She looked down, in embarrassment, "Sango?"

"He's the only man who has ever said he loved me."

"Sango.." InuYasha felt terrible. He had no idea.. but he had a feeling now. Sango and InuYasha had never been particularly close, but the hanyou would risk his life if it meant Sango was out of harm's way.

Sango felt the tears coming to her eyes, and she was angry with herself. She had no reason to feel sadness. She knew of Miroku's lecherous ways, yet still stayed by his side, like some sort of obedient dog. She knew what would happen. It was nobody's fault but her own. But she was overwhelmed. Everything was coming back to her. She tried so hard to prolong those awful memories. Sango was taken aback when a pair of arms gently wrapped around her, "InuYasha?" She whispered, uncertainly. His long, silverly hair formed a protective curtain around her. He held her to his chest, and listened to her rapid heart beating, a small smile on his face.

"You deserve so much better, Sango. The terrible life you've gone through.. you don't deserve it." Suddenly, Sango realized how much she was like InuYasha. He was a warrior too. He knew what it was like. Their pasts weren't exactly the same, but they went through similar obstacles.

"Neither do you.." InuYasha was surprised by the soft sigh that escaped Sango's lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He hadn't expected her to return his embrace, "Deceived by Naraku.. being imprisoned for nearly fifty years. You did not deserve to go through such hardships either.."

InuYasha furrowed his brows, his heart thudding against his chest. He listened for a moment and realized his heartbeat matched the Taijiya's. Why was his blood pulsing? Why did he suddenly feel so strange? InuYasha fingered the longer strands of the girl's hair while he remained deep in thought.

During their last battle, Sango had saved them. All of them. She acted bravely, risking her life. They were asked to exterminate a demon InuYasha had never seen before. Sango didn't panic. She was calm when all hope seemed lost. She put her expertise to work. She was amazing to watch. The Taijiya was graceful, majestic even. He had never felt so awe-inspired by a warrior in his life. Not even Kagome could rouse up the mixed emotions he felt toward Sango.

It had been about a week. InuYasha never left Sango's side while she laid on the floor of the hut in Kaede's village, recovering. The girl had slipped in and our of consciousness throughout that week and InuYasha worried for her, greatly. She was his friend, of course, but usually Kagome fretted over her much more than he did. He didn't exactly understand why he suddenly cared about her so much. The possibility of being in love with Sango had crossed his mind, but he quickly disposed of it.

Of course he loved Sango, but it was a friendly affection that he was sure she felt for him. Nothing more. He loved Kagome, right? Or Kikyou? Not Sango. They weren't close. Miroku was much more closer to the girl than he would ever be. But there was just something about the fierce blaze in her choclolate eyes that stirred something deep in the pit of his stomach.

Whatever he was feeling, it was nothing like the feelings he had for Kagome or Kikyou. It baffled him.

As it was expected, his strange behavior did not got unnoticed by Kagome. She wasn't suspicious of him, though. She thought it was _cute _how concerned he was. She thought he was finally growing a heart in that black hole in his chest and _cooed _and _gushed_.

The hanyou suddenly smiled, wanting to tighten his hold on her, but refrained from doing so, due to her wounds, "Hm.." Without realizing it, he did tighten his grip, causing her to wince in pain. His eyes widened as he quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry!" A faint blush crept upon Sango's cheeks as the corners of her lips curled.

"Nothing to worry about, InuYasha.. it did not hurt, really. I was just startled." She was smiling. Sango rarely smiled, atleast around him. Gods, and she was _beautiful _when she smiled. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her cheeks were flushed. She leaned it. He was well aware of their close proximity. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Sango.." The Taijiya raised her gaze to meet his. The two stared at each other. Sango was confused. Why was he looked at her that way? She had seen that look before, but he had been gazing down at Kagome or Kikyou.. what was going on? Her head was screaming stop, her head told her to push him away; but her heart told her something else. She didn't understand it though. Her instincts told her to go with the flow. Tilt your head back. Raise you lips. Let him kiss you.

It didn't make any sense to her, but she always trusted her instincts. It was wrong for her to do this. She knew how much Kagome was in love with InuYasha. And she knew she was in love with Miroku.. maybe this was just something they both needed. A vacation from their heart's turmoil.

InuYasha scanned her face. Her shining orbs, her reddened cheeks, her plump tiers. Gods, her lips looked so soft. He wanted to feel them against his own. He wanted to taste her. Their eyes were still locked as he lowered his head, lips inching toward hers. Just as they were about to connect, InuYasha heard his name being shouted.

It was Kagome. Sango quickly pulled away from him.

_DAMMIT. Son of a goddamn bitch!_

InuYasha had to use every ounce of will power he had to remove himself from Sango. He wanted so badly to just sweep her off her feet and give her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. He had a feeling it would have been the only chance he got with the Taijiya. He cursed himself for not taking better advantage of that miraculous opportunity.

He knew the Taijiya would muse of her feelings and the event with her curious human mind. Had she any amount of demon in her, she would've acted on impulse, and that would have been that. InuYasha knew what he wanted to do, the idiot just wasted time in admiring her.

Sango didn't look away from him, like he thought she would've. Kagome shouted his name out again. She sounded closer. The hanyou went to the entrance of the hut, turning back to look at his female companion. Their gazes locked and InuYasha felt a sudden longing for her.

Neither of them spoke as InuYasha lifted the flap of the hut and retreated to answer to Kagome's calls.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so maybe the InuxSan pairing is growing onto me.

I've decided to extend the **About Her** oneshot into a multi-shot thing between Sango and InuYasha. I don't want it to be too long so don't expect this to blossom into a full story. This won't be any longer than five or six chapters.

I think this sudden change of events will please some people. (:

Enjoy! ~

oOo

Although Sango had not fully recovered, InuYasha was tired of waiting around and demanded they set out, "We're not closer to finding Naraku if we're just sitting around all damn day, doing nothing!"

"Sango is still injured, InuYasha," Miroku calmly stated

"Like you care." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome and Shippou both wore their surprise on their faces. They had never heard InuYasha doubt the monk's caring for their dear Taijiya. They had never seen him care about it. As far as any of them were concerned, it didn't matter to InuYasha what the couple did. He just didn't want Miroku screwing around with Sango's feelings. When she wasn't emotionally stable, her fighting was never at its peak.

Kagome gazed at her love interest. He was so complicated. She feared she would never be able to figure him out. He seemed so cruel and heartless, but deep down, she knew he cared about them. They were all friends. They all overcame obstacles together.

The reincarnation smiled. He was standing up for Sango. It was sweet to the girl. For as long as she had known InuYasha and Sango, their relationship was never anything more than professional. They rarely spoke alone. But InuYasha depended on Sango because she was strong. She was dependable.

Kagome's chest swelled up. She beamed at InuYasha, who had locked gazes with their holy friend. Was he just tired of Miroku's lecherous ways? No, it was more than that.. Was he tired of seeing Sango so distraught over Miroku? There was no doubt he was.. Was Kagome finally rubbing off on him?

"Of course I care," The monk began, but InuYasha interjected, his glare deepening. The group had set camp on the outskirts of Kaede's village. Kagome didn't want the hustle and brustle of the small village to disturb Sango in her slumber. The hut behind them contained their injured friend, who had been sleeping for almost three days.

"Oh, you care? Were you thinking about her when you were trying to seduce the harlots of this hell hole?" InuYasha sneered at the monk. Even Kagome was a little taken aback by that statement. She had never really heard InuYasha speak ill of Kaede's village or the women inhabitants. She became a little uneasy with the ever-present scowl on his face. Shippou shook in her grasp.

"I—" InuYasha interrupted once more.

"You don't love her," He spoke calmly. It frightened Kagome, "You don't love someone when you're offering yourself to everybody but her. You don't deserve Sango, you bastard.." Kagome sat with her mouth wide open in a silent gasp. Miroku glared at Inuyasha, shaking with a barely retained fury.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? He had no right to pry in his personal affairs. Whatever he did was his business and he would never hurt Sango like that. What he did was just playful flirting. It was a habit he was trying to break. Sango knew this. She knew it and she was okay with it. She waited and supported him with a saint-like patience, much to Miroku's pleasant surprise. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had actually tolerated his behavior for so long.

"How dare you, InuYasha.."

"Are you gonna do something about it, monk?" InuYasha's hand automatically went to the hilt of Tessaiga.

"InuYasha.." Kagome started, warningly.

"What's going on out here?" Sango had appeared from the hut, fully clothed in her green and pink kimono.

"Sango.. you shouldn't be out here, your wounds are still tender.." InuYasha had to do everything in his power to keep himself from pouncing on Mirkou as he took a step toward Sango.

What the hell was wrong with him? InuYasha removed his clawed digits from his weapon and clutched his hand into a fist, nails breaking the skin of his palm as he glared at Miroku. Kagome tore her gaze away from the engaged couple and frowned, quizzically at the strange expression on InuYasha's face.

Was that jealousy she spotted in his eyes?

No, of course it wasn't. She was being silly. Why would InuYasha be jealous? He was just concerned about Sango's well-being. He was protective of her as he was protective of any of them. There was nothing going on between them.. right?

And when they had first brought Sango's unconscious body to the village, InuYasha was just making sure she was okay. He wasn't watching over her because he was afraid he would never get a chance to tell her how he feels, right? Whatever he may have felt was the same friendly love Sango shared with everyone, right?

When Kagome thought back to it, it made a little sense.

No, this was ridiculous. They were all friends. Sango and Miroku were in love. InuYasha was afraid to tell Kagome how he really felt for her because he was afraid of losing her. He loved her. She loved him. And that's the way it always has been and always will be.

Right?

InuYasha exhaled heavily, causing his nostrils to flare.

Gods, he had never felt such an insane rage burning in his chest before. If this was jealousy, then what the hell did he feel when Onigumo was near Kikyou? Or when Kouga was around Kagome?

It was nowhere near the intensity he felt now. His blood boiled in his veins as he watched Miroku's filthy hands close on Sango's arm. He had no right to touch her. Oh, what InuYasha wouldn't give to disconnect the monk's arm from his shoulder.

_Stop it, InuYasha. He's your friend, remember? Don't let the demon out. Miroku hasn't done anything wrong. He flirts shamelessly and he's a damned animal, but he's never betrayed Sango's trust.. he's never returned with their smell covering him.. goddammit!_

This was crazy. He was just lusting after her. Mating season was approaching and the smell of everyone's ungodly arousals filled his nostrils to point of making him sick.

It was affecting him badly. He just needed to distance himself from Sango and Miroku. He was feeling too territorial over her. She wasn't his property.

But as many excuses as InuYasha tried to make for himself, he knew this had nothing to do with _mating_. He was a half-breed. The animialistic traditions of pure demons didn't phase him.

_Dammit.. this isn't good._

"I am fine, Miroku. But I believe we should be on our way. We have delayed this far too long." Out of the corner of her eye, Sango could make out the hanyou's troubled countenance. Was he feeling just as confused as she was? Was it eating him up too?

"I don't know.." Miroku began.

"See, she's fine. Sango's tough, she's not gonna let a few cuts and bruises get her down." InuYasha grumbled, unhappily.

The houshi sighed, "If you insist.."

The Taijiya couldn't take her eyes off of InuYasha as the group began packing up to set out. And the hanyou could definitely feel her intense stares. He found himself catching her gaze and huffed each time she averted her eyes. Whatever almost happened in the hut between the two of them was a mistake. Sango bit her bottom lip, trying to inconspicuously distance herself from InuYasha.

_Goodness, Sango, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sango and Miroku trailed behind the rest of the group, a comfortable silence between the two as they listened to InuYasha argue with Shippou. A few days had passed since they set out and the Taijiya made sure to steer clear of InuYasha. She spent a lot of her time with Miroku instead, trying to get herself involved with him, trying to ignore the yearning she felt for the hanyou, trying to keep herself in love with the monk.

Miroku slipped his hand over Sango's and held it, causing the Taijiya's cheeks to involuntarily flare up. She felt uncomfortable with the proximity of the monk and feared the reaction she would receive from the hanyou if he were to notice the linked hands of the engaged couple.

Kirara nuzzled her nose into her mistress' cheek, sensing her distress.

When Sango looked his way, Miroku was gazing forward with a small smile on his face. The sun above Miroku's head shined brightly and gave the houshi a certain glow. Sango stared up at him, pangs of guilt stabbing at her stomach.

When Miroku noticed her stare, he glanced down, the smile still in place. Sango quickly averted her gaze, a hesitant chuckle being misinterpreted by the monk as a soft giggle. He laced his fingers with hers, pulling her slightly into him as they walked. Miroku sighed contently, planting a kiss on the top of Sango's hair.

Ahead of them, InuYasha and Shippou stopped their bickering and kept glancing behind them at the couple. InuYasha was suddenly annoyed at their public displays of affection, the overwhelming jealousy causing his blood to boil. Kagome, however, was beaming, nodding her head in approval.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and quickened her pace. The hanyou's eyes widened at her gesture but she didn't notice. Once they were far enough ahead, she released his hand, "Oh, InuYasha.. aren't they just a great couple?"

"No," came InuYasha's immediate response, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Kagome glanced at him, taken aback by his promptness.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kagome, he has a tendency to grope anything that moves.." InuYasha huffed.

"He hasn't done that in so long though! Maybe he really has changed." said Kagome, defensively.

"I doubt it." he snorted.

"You should be a little more open-minded, InuYasha. I really believe he's changed."

"Well then you're an idiot.." InuYasha grumbled, irritably.

"What is with you lately? You've been so grumpy!"

"Maybe it's because you won't stop breathing down my neck! God, you're like a leech!" Kagome stopped and stared as he continued stalking away, mouth slightly ajar. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be angry. Her initial response was to laugh. He had called her many things before, but never a leech. She couldn't help but be a little amused at the retort from the hanyou.

Kagome quickened her pace to catch up with the hanyou, ready to give him a piece of her mind. As she fell into step beside him, her annoyance diminished and she tried a different approach with him. Maybe she had been riding him lately. Kagome offered the aggravated hanyou a friendly smile and opened her mouth to speak.

InuYasha chose to tune the girl out, consumed in his thoughts about his predicament.

Miroku had grown to be one of InuYasha's closest friends, and he relied on him as a partner in battle. Early on, he noticed the hurt underneath the anger and jealousy whenever Sango would catch Miroku asking a countless number of women to bear his children. Sango had grown onto the hanyou. He had become fiercely protective of her and that was what initially alarmed him.

InuYasha had never worried about Sango before. He knew she was a warrior and didn't need babysitting on the battlefield. And he was never close to her. He wanted to spare both of them the awkwardness of them trying to confide in each other.

To InuYasha, his longing for Sango seemed to appear overnight. He found himself staring at her, found himself thinking about her. He listened to her talk to Kagome. He enjoyed the softness of her voice. He wanted to be closer to her. He kept an eye on her when she slept. He admired her as she easily eliminated demons.

And then one day, she got injured badly and InuYasha thought his heart stopped for a moment. And the rage he felt after was blinding. When they got Sango medical attention, InuYasha refused to leave her side. He worried about her. He wanted to kiss away her pain, physical and emotional.

It was strange to InuYasha. He never would've imagined himself in this situation. In love with a Taijiya? In love with Sango? No, not in a million years. And yet.. InuYasha couldn't seem to keep her from his thoughts.

In that moment, InuYasha decided he was going to do something about it. He was going to confront the girl.

"—really, InuYasha." Kagome's voiced interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell are you babbling on about this time?"

"I was talking to you, InuYasha!" Kagome's cheeks flared up.

"Well, I wasn't listen'!"

"SIT." The kotodama beads around InuYasha's neck pulsed before he plummetted, face first, into the dirt trail. Sango quickly pulled away from Miroku and blinked in surprise. Kagome shot a glare at the hanyou before continuing on her way, Shippou snickering from her shoulder.

"What did you do this time, InuYasha?" Miroku took a step back as the hanyou stood up, brushing himself off. He mumbled incoherently before glaring at Miroku, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Sango sighed as the two began arguing. She shook her head before hurrying forward to walk with Kagome. She needed to get away from InuYasha.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah.. it's just.. InuYasha's so inconsiderate sometimes."

"Hmm.." Kagome noticed the expression crossing her friend's countenance and lofted a brow, curiously.

"What happened?" Did something happen between Sango and InuYasha that Kagome missed? Was that why they had both been acting so weird lately?

"Nothing.. So, what did the stubborn hanyou do?" Sango redirected the unwanted attention back to the upset reincarnation.

"He wasn't listening to me.." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"When does he ever? He is so stubborn.." Sango mumbled, trying her hardest not to look back at him.

"Yeah.. but what's been going on with you and Miroku?" The reincarnation nudged her friend, playfully, grinning at her, "You two have been getting awfully cozy with each other!"

_Unfortunately.._

"Yes. I believe he is finally growing up and ready to take on some responsibilities." The Taijiya lied through her teeth, "I cannot wait until we are finally able to settle down." The very thought of that terrified the girl. She couldn't picture the rest of her life with a lecher. She couldn't imagine him helping her rebuild her village. All she saw was InuYasha.

All she wanted to see was him.

"Oh, Sango-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealled excitedly, "I can't wait for the wedding! I've never been to an actual wedding before. My first one will be in sengoku jidai! That's so cool! How many girls will be able to say that in my time?" As Kagome rambled, Sango felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. She glanced ove her shoulders and there he was. Staring at her. Sango looked away, cheeks tinting. Kagome noticed her friend's flushed face and smiled, misinterpreting her body language completely, "It's okay to be nervous."

"I do not want to do anything I will regret later on.."

"You won't. You're so level-headed, Sango-chan, and I'm confident you'll make the right decisions. Starting with tying a leash on Miroku and taming him. Lord knows he needs it." Kagome shook her head. Sango, despite her current situation, couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you.."

"So, what's the deal between you and InuYasha? There's been a lot of tension between the two of you guys." Sango's heart pounded in the cavity of her chest so hard she thought it was going to explode. The color drained from her face. How was she supposed to answer that? She had hoped and prayed that their unusual behaviors would go unnoticed by everyone else. Damn Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked the Taijiya, lofting a brow, curiously at her friend. She hoped she looked convincing.

"Well, I noticed.. I don't know.. you guys seem like you're trying to ignore each other or something." She tapped a finger against her chin. Sango released a breezy laugh before she slowed down to match the pace of the bickering males.

"Why would I ignore him? Everything's fine, right, InuYasha?" The males stopped arguing and turned their attention to Sango. She stood on the tips of her toes to wrap an arm about InuYasha's shoulders. He suddenly began rigid in her hold and Sango felt her cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, maybe it was just me." Kagome shrugged and noticed the scowl on Miroku's face from his argument with InuYasha and beckoned him to her to prevent it to resume. Kirara hopped off of Sango's shoulder and hurried after Kagome as Shippou climbed off of Kagome's to meet Kirara.

Sango quickly released her hold on InuYasha and made a move to leave, but InuYasha grasped a sleeveful of her kimono, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." She tried to release his grip on her.

"Yes," InuYasha began firmly, grabbing her forearm with his free hand, pulling her closer to him, "we do. Tonight."

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?" Sango's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but think about how close his lips were..

"You do. I can smell it.." He leaned in just a tiny bit. But it was enough for Sango to notice. How she wanted to feel his lips against her. To feel the softness of them.. to taste him. She tilted her head up, ever-so-slightly. InuYasha released the fabic of her yukata and gently cupped her chin, his other hand loosening its grip. Her eyes closed. Her tiers neared his..

Suddenly she heard Shippou's highpitched laughter sounding throughout the area and her lids flew open. She was reminded they were not alone and she quickly pulled herself away from him. That was too close. Who knows what would've happen if they had been discovered in that position.

"Tonight.." Sango muttered, breathlessly. She turned to leave him there in the middle of the dirt trail, "Just tonight."

He stared at her as she hurried to join the others, who had failed to notice their delay, "Just tonight.."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's 3 am. I. Cannot. Sleep.

D:

Behold!

The product of my insomnia!

oOo

The crisp night air nipped at the taijiya's nose as she sat against the tree. She stared into the dying embers of the fire that had once roared with life. She couldn't bring herself to tear away from it as Kagome settled into the thing she often refered to as a _sleeping bag_. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You going to sleep?" asked Kagome, sleepily.

"In a moment.." Sango murmurred. The reincarnation nodded before turning over, her back facing the dying fire. Miroku had already yielded to sleep, having complaint about feeling lethargic for a better part of the day. InuYasha had soundlessly left the campsite while the group was eating dinner and never returned. None of them were surprised by his sudden disappearance. Shippou was nestled in Kagome's bag of sleep, and seeing as how Sango was not ready for slumber, Kirara had taken it upon herself snuggle into Shippou's sleeping form.

Sango didn't mind her little companion wasn't going to be cuddling into her that night. The taijiya feared she wouldn't sleep. In a few moments, after she was positive Kagome was fast asleep, she would go out to meet the hanyou. She felt as if her attraction to the man appeared suddenly, taking her by complete surprise. But even she knew it didn't happen overnight. It was the little things she found herself smiling at.

Sango had never been personally close to the half-breed, but she listened for hours to Kagome go on and on about him and much to her surprise, she found herself wishing she was the one in Kagome's shoes. And for a moment, she would feel resentment toward Kagome. Was it envy? Was she envious of Kagome? She knew how unpredictable InuYasha was when it came to his past lover and the reincarnation, but he never strayed from his path between the two girls.

Sango was envious of that. Her own fiance gawked at every woman he passed by and would drooled in front of her. In front of her! She wasn't sure why she stuck with him for so long.

_You don't want to be alone. You're not in love with him, Sango, you fool, you're in love with his company,_ the girl told herself.

And she feared she was correct. Sango had always been afraid she would ultimately end up alone, especially now with no family. She was losing her own brother to the evil clutches of Naraku, despite her best efforts to save him. Her fiance had eyes for every woman but her. Her best friend was so wrapped up in InuYasha's affairs that they spent their alone time talking about him. And InuYasha never really gave her the time of day, except when her expertise or highly-developed skills were required.

Sango heaved a sigh.

What changed? She had no reason to even be remotely attracted to InuYasha. He was rude and insincere. He complained all the time, he never shut up. He never smiled. He wasn't funny. He wasn't smart. Why him?

Sango often wondered how InuYasha would have been if he hadn't lived the life he was given. She fancied him caring and sweet and charming.

He did show signs of being more than two dimensional. He worried about her. He cared about her enough to knock some sense into her when she originally planned to kill her brother, and then herself. Or maybe that was for Kagome's sake? If so, then why did he insist on the two of them meeting in the dead of night to talk when they could easily do it with the other around? Was he going to tell her she should stop fantasizing?

No, that couldn't be it. He was going to kiss her. Twice, even. Maybe she had imagined it. And he was going to tell her to stop making passes at him. She really didn't mean to. Sango's been trying her hardest to stay as far away from him as possible without drawing too much attention to herself.

Whatever it was, she was going to find out.

Sango pushed herself against the tree and gracefully stood, brushing the debris from her yukata. She glanced at Hiraikotsu, wondering if she should take it with her.

_No, I won't be gone long enough.. besides, I'll be with InuYasha._

With that settled, Sango quietly departed. As she trekked through the shrubbery, she wondered where she begin her search. They hadn't discussed where to meet. Just _to _meet. The taijiya meandered away from the campsite, weaving around trees until she felt she was at least half a mile from them.

_Where is he?_

As her left foot was poised in the air, ready to take another step, the taijiya heard the faint sound of leaves russling and she froze, ears straining. She sensed a presence near her and cursed herself for not brining her Hiraikotsu in the first place. It was stupid of her. She never should've left the campsite anyways.

The noise approached her from behind and Sango activated the retractable dagger gauntlet on her wrist, spinning around to confront the source of the noise in the eerily silent forest. Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed when she realized who it was, "InuYasha.."

"Took you long enough." He grumbled.

"I apologize.. I had to wait until everyone fell asleep."

"Hm.." Silence befell upon the pair as they locked gazes. Sango shifted uncomfortably under his unblinking stare. He didn't look too happy with her. He was going to humiliate her and degrade her. She just knew it. When he failed to speak, the taijiya opened her mouth.

"Listen, InuYasha—" She was interrupted by the uncharacteristically soft voice of the hanyou in front of her as his eyes downcasted.

"I can't stop thinking about you.." Sango blinked. She stared at him. Had she heard him correctly?

"...what?"

"I said.. I can't stop thinking about you." he was a bit more firm, fists clutched at his sides, but he refused to look at her. She wasn't used to this. She wished he would look at her when he said that so she could reaffirm the truth behind it.

"I.." Sango was speechless. At a loss for words. She had never expected those words to be uttered from his mouth about her in a hundred years. Frankly, she couldn't quite believe it, "I..." Should she be truthful with him? Should she call him a liar and storm away? What was she supposed to do? "Why?" She asked, a quiet desperation in her voice that caused him to finally look at her.

"I don't know. When I'm not thinking about you, I'm trying to stop myself from strangling that damn monk.." He glared at her for a moment, "I can't stand it when he touches you.. I can't stand to think of any man putting his hands on you.." Sango's heart skipped a beat. Her chest was aflutter. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her chest and inhaled sharply, chocolate orbs watering at his words.

"InuYasha.. you are all that is on my mind.." The hanyou clenched his jaw. Dammit. He was afraid of her response. Half of him wanted her to return his feelings, the other half wished she would think he was crazy and tell him they were never meant to be. He knew though, deep down, what she would tell him she felt the same way. And although it thrilled him, he couldn't help but curse his luck.

"What the hell are we gonna do, Sango?"

"I do not know.. this a very unfortunate turn of events.." She meant it as a joke, but her voice was so sullen, she wasn't sure he got it. For a moment, the hanyou narrowed his eyes at her before the corners of his lips curled, ever-so-slightly, into a small smirk. It vanished as soon as it appeared though and Sango wondered if it was there at all.

"You know, if you didn't wear that skin-tight battle kimono, this wouldn't have happened.." InuYasha grumbled. Sango's mouth fell open. Was he blaming this on her? He was beginning to sound like Miroku! The taijiya's brows furrowed in complete annoyance and as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, she noticed the grin spreading across his face. He joked with her. He actually joked with her.

"You need to work on being playful, InuYasha.." Sango commented.

"Oh, please," he scoffed, "Like you're any better."

"At least I am not crude about it." she stated. InuYasha eyed her. Sango flashed him a smile but it faultered at the look she was receiving from the half-breed. It was as though he was admiring her, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. you're so beautiful when you smile.. I don't understand why you don't do it more often." Sango's cheeks flared at the compliment and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. InuYasha smirked at her sudden uneasiness. She was completely off-guard and he could read her body language like a book. He was touched though.. for a warrior like Sango to trust him enough to leave her weapon behind, to discard her poker face.

"Thank you.." She mumbled, shyly. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. The silvery rays of the half-moon shone on the girl and illuminated her. In all his years, he had never seen such a magnificent human before. He took a step toward her. And another. And another. Until he closed the space between the two of them. Sango stood her ground, heart pounding in her eyes.

He was so close now. His silver hair looked so soft and pure in contrast to the dark sky above. The pit of her stomach tingled with anticipation.

InuYasha stared down at her through half-open lids. He took in her features. Her flushed countenance. Her plump tiers. Her inviting orifice. Her shining orbs. Her soft lips. Her parted lips. He inhaled. Her scent was heavenly. It was godly. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before. He wanted her scent all over him. It drove him crazy.

InuYasha slid a hand under her chin and lifted her head, his lips against hers in the sweetest kiss he had ever had. She moaned so quietly into his mouth. It was the softed noise he had ever heard but it invaded his ears like music and he wanted to hear it, louder. He delved into her waiting orifice and there it was again. That noise.

Sango closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lips. She slid her arms up his chest and clasped them behind his neck. InuYasha dropped his arms to her hips and coiled them around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. The taijiya meshed her tiers against his and the hanyou growled in response, hungry for more.

She felt one of his hands moving to the back of her head, deepening their already passionate kiss. Simultaneously, the two broke away, leaving Sango breathless. InuYasha rested his forehead against hers, noses touching as he smirked at the girl in his arms.

This had been her first kiss. And what a first kiss it was.

"Wow.." She murmurred against his tiers.

"Yeah.."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so terribly sorry this one took forever and a day to get out. I've been so busy with different things, it's ridiculous. But everything should be going back to normal now. Or something along those lines.

I appreciate all the support. :3 And I hope this one is to everybody's liking.

Thank you!

Enjoy! ~

oOo

Sango rested against Hiraikotsu. The group had stopped a couple of hours prior to set up camp and search the woods for something to eat. Kagome had run low on supplies in her big yellow bag and they had to resort to Miroku's conniving ways to get their hands on well-prepared food and nice futons to sleep in because InuYasha refused to allow them to turn around and head back to Kaede's village.

But not this night. It was the night of the full moon. They had to lay low and hide themselves in the shrubbery until the early morning rays of the sun hit them the next day. InuYasha was human.

And since it was his night, he had grown more snappy short tempered than usual with the group members and stormed off in an angry huff after a pointless argument with Kagome.

The girl sat beside Sango, hands balled into tiny fists. She could hear the reincarnation muttering heatedly under her breath. Sango remained with the girl, despite the strong urge to follow InuYasha. It wasn't time yet. She wasn't supposed to meet him until the others had fallen fast asleep and they were in the clear to fool around as they've done for so long now.

How long had it been since their first kiss that night? Sango had lost track of time. She was surprised they had managed to keep it a secret for so long, but she had a feeling Kirara knew. The small demon no longer slept with her. She no longer cuddled into her mistress. She hissed at Sango and shunned her due to her mischievous flocking at all hours of the night.

Kirara didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Sango was sad to lose her friend and often confided in InuYasha as the secretive lovers would snuggle with one another, far away from their friends.

"I don't believe him!" Kagome's quiet grumblings became a loud exclamation, which greatly startled Sango out of her thoughts. She stared at her friend, "He's become so impersonal, Sango! I don't understand!"

"He is just in a bad mood because of the full moon. You know how grumpy he gets when he loses his power." Sango remarked, sagely. Kagome nodded.

"You're right.." She sighed heavily before glancing at the taijiya, smiling, "I'm impressed, Sango."

"With what?"

"Well, you've been giving me this incredible advice about how to deal with InuYasha lately. It's like you know him as well as I do." Sango's insides clenched and she inwardly cursed herself for being so careless, but she managed to remain cool, calm, and collected. The truth was, she knew InuYasha much better than Kagome ever would, after all of the late night meetings with the impatient hanyou.

"InuYasha is not exactly the most difficult person to figure out, my friend. He's very repetitive and instinctive. Logic is not his strong point. I have to thank my expertise as a slayer of demons to be able to understand his nature, in full," Sango stated, stretching her arms above her head, "Also, you talk about him nonstop. I feel as if I know him much better than I do, thanks to you. So the advice I give you, I would not be able to were it not for you." She flashed Kagome a small smile.

"Aw, Sango-chan! I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you!" The reincarnation gave the taijiya a quick squeeze. Sango easily returned the smile. She had found herself lying so much. It was too easy. Her, Miroku and Shippou believed everything she said.

Why would they have any reason to disbelieve her? She had never lied to them before. They had no reason to wonder if she was being truthful or not.

At that moment, Miroku had returned from trying to retrieve their hanyou friend, "Any luck?" Sango asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"None. Even as a human, he knows how to hide his tracks well."

"Well, we should just leave him alone for now. I will look for him in a bit." Miroku nodded before settling down, "Going to sleep, houshi-sama?"

"Sango," Miroku chuckled, "how many times do I have to insist on you calling me Miroku?"

"I apologize, houshi-sama."

"I believe we're past formalities, don't you?" Kagome looked between Miroku and Sango before giggling girlishly and crawling over to her belongings, getting ready for bed.

"Yes, but I feel much more comfortable with this, houshi-sama, if you do not mind."

"Of course not.. but I do hope once we're married, you will have grown out of that habit."

"We shall see, houshi-sama." Miroku chuckled at her poor attempt at a joke and crossed his arms over his staff, eye lids slowly closing. Kagome had also settled in her sleeping bag with Kirara and Shippou and Sango squirmed in her place, anxiously waiting for their breathing to even out as they entered deep sleep.

It seemed this transitional stage took longer and longer to happen as Sango eagerly waited for them to succumbed to sleep. She recently noticed herself running into his open arms.

And this night was no different. After she was positive the others would not wake as she left their campsite, Sango carefully slipped away from them, hurrying deep into the forest.

_Once we're married._

The monk's voice echoed throughout her head as she stopped to lean against a tree.

_Once we're married.._

Her eyes watered slightly at the idea of marrying the lecherous monk she felt no love for, "Once we are married.." Sango cupped her face into her hands and the tears began to pour from her orbs. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to come face-to-face with her temporary human lover. His smirk quickly dissolved once he spotted her wet cheeks.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He demanded, holding her at arms length.

"I do not want to marry Miroku." She sniffled, after she was finally able to speak. An uncharacteristically soft smile broke across the hanyou's countenance.

"You won't. I won't let you." He reassured her. Sango smiled through her tears as he welcomed her body against his. His arms coiled around her frame and he kissed the crown of her head, "What made you think of that, Sango?"

"He mentioned it.." She whispered, eyes closing.

"Want me to kick his ass?" InuYasha murmurred into her hair and her form rumbled with silent laughter. She pulled away from him enough to look at his face. He found himself grinning in spite of the sudden jealousy flourishing in his chest. Marrying Sango.. over his dead body. InuYasha inwardly concluded he would rather damn himself to hell before standing back and allowing that lecher to lay his filthy mitts on the voluptuous body of a beautiful woman like Sango.

Of course, InuYasha would never verbalize these thoughts to his secret lover. Although he was sure she no longer had feelings for the monk, Sango would never tolerate InuYasha's threats. Even he was unsure how empty his silent vows were. He just hoped he would never find out if he would ever really tear Miroku to pieces.

When InuYasha got around to really thinking about his predicament with the demon slayer, it frightened him to realize how overwhelmingly jealous he could become. She wasn't his property. She wasn't helpless. Sometimes, he found himself gazing over her protectively. And in the midst of battle, he would keep an eye on her. But he knew he didn't have to.

Sango was nothing like Kagome. She wasn't loud and obnoxious like the reincarnated priestess. She didn't constantly antagonize him. She never chastised him. And when Kagome did antagonize and chastise the hanyou, he would shoot Sango a look and she would give him an apologetic smile and mouth 'later.' And when 'later' arrived, in the dead of night, InuYasha had to resist the urge to thank Kagome for being a nagging little spore the next morning.

"What is going on in there?" Sango pulled InuYasha from his thoughts by gently tapping his forehead, a content smile on her face, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, you, mainly." InuYasha's chest swelled with pride as Sango's smile broadened into a grin. He marvelled at how happy he seemed to make her. He had never been able to do that before. He never knew he could make anybody smile the way she did when they were alone.

Of course, InuYasha wasn't the same hot-headed bastard he was with the others when he was alone with Sango. He let his guard down around her. He allowed himself to feel at ease with her. He trusted her.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm.." InuYasha's lips met Sango's halfway in a sweet kiss. Once they pulled apart, InuYasha frowned. Sango lofted a brow at his sudden change in demeanor.

"What?"

"You didn't bring Hiraikotsu." Sango chuckled.

"No. I never bring Hiraikotsu, InuYasha.. you know that." When InuYasha's frown remained in place, Sango furrowed her brows and cupped his chin in her hands, "What is it?" She gently cooed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not strong enough to protect you if anything were to happen tonight." InuYasha grumbled. The taijiya's brows rose in surprise. Was that it?

"My love, you are always strong.. human or not. Why are you suddenly so worried about my safety?"

"Miroku is a very strong man.. his strength and endurance almost meets my own when I'm a half-breed.. as a human, he could slaughter me.." Sango blinked in confusion.

"So?"

"Don't you want someone strong to take care of you, Sango?" InuYasha was surprised at Sango's laughter.

"InuYasha, I do not care how physically strong Houshi-sama is. Nor will I ever."

"But I'm just a han—" Sango immediately interrupted InuYasha before he could finish the word with a firm shake of her head.

"No, no, no. You are so much more to me than that, InuYasha. Listen.. I do not care whether you are human or demon or stuck in the middle. It has never bothered me before and it never will," The taijiya touched the tips of her fingers to his cheek, "The way you are does not change the way I feel about you. As long as you are mine alone. I can be strong enough for the both of us."

InuYasha's nostrils flared as he stared down at the woman in his arms. He could feel his eyes almost watering and he had to stop himself from shedding a tear. As touching as her statement was, InuYasha had never felt right with being that emotional in front of anyone.. including Sango, "So.. it doesn't bother you that for one night, I won't be able to protect you as well as I can any other time? Because I'm human?"

"Of course not," Sango chuckled, "It never has and that shall continue to be a fact. Besides," Her digits sifted through his dark hair, smile in place, "I _did _grow up in a village of fighters. I was bound to pick up one or two techniques." InuYasha hung his head and chuckled at her joke.

"Yeah.. I keep forgetting you're not completely helpless."

"Completely?" Sango moved her hands down his chest until she clutched his hips, fingers digging into his sides, "What do you mean by that?" InuYasha squirmed a bit, grasping her small wrists and pulling her body closer to his. The corners of his lips curled into a small smile. She was incredible. Nobody had ever managed to make him feel so better so quickly before. And she seemed to have such a knack for it.

InuYasha wasn't exactly known for his playfulness, but when he was with Sango, he found it was so much easier to smile and laugh and crack a joke or two. And she wasn't as reserved as she was when they were part of the group, although InuYasha knew she was reserved and modest by nature.

"So on nights like these, you'll protect me then, right?" InuYasha smirked.

"I will have to think about it. I could be saving a village from demons. I may not have the time to stand around and watch over you." The hanyou's smile faultered and Sango took note of it, "Oh, InuYasha, I did not—"

"No, I know you were kidding.. I just have to get used to the idea that I may need to rely on you for strength sometimes.. I've always been the one doing the protecting.."

"I know," Sango sighed, melting back into his arms, her chin resting against his shoulder, "I know the feeling." InuYasha smiled, arms enclosing around her waist. The girl lifted her lips to his ear, murmurring, "But you have to let go of your insecurities, InuYasha."

InuYasha groaned as her hot breath hit his ear. He tightened his grip on her and cursed his human side. Nothing would happen between the two that night because they had to return to their campsite early. InuYasha didn't want to risk Sango's safety, or his own, while he was human, "Dammit, Sango.." He growled into her hair. Sango chuckled.

"Sorry."

"You're lucky I'm human.."

"Oh?" She arched a brow, "And why is that?"

"You drive me so crazy and I think I would kill you." Sango blinked, momentarily confused by his statement until it dawned onto her what he was insinuating. Her cheeks flared at the thought and she squirmed in his grasp, "You're such a tease."

"A tease?" Sango couldn't help but laugh. The idea of her ever being a tease was ridiculous, "Well, I will make sure it never happens again." She pulled away from him and took a few steps back, "Come. We should return now." Sango spun on her heels and swayed her hips as she walked away from him. She could feel InuYasha's eyes burning into her backside.

The hanyou stared and cursed his human side all over again as he grumpily stalked behind her, "Dammit.."


End file.
